Fighting Back
by HisKhaleesi
Summary: One day Bella goes to visit the Cullens only one person is missing. Where is Bella's brother bear and will she come out alive when she meets the wolves?
1. Chapter 1: Attacked

To Whoever is reading this thank you for checking this out! Dont forget to review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its charaters!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Standing Up To The Man

"Wake up love we are going to the house." Edwards's velvet voice filled my ears like honey on pancakes. As if reading my mind he added "Charlie left for work earlier."

My eye shot open and I sat up to see Edward wearing my favourite crooked grin.

He leaned in to kiss me but I held up my index finger to stop him, pain flash in his eyes." I need a human moment, morning breath" I explained

He chuckled "By all means you go ahead and wash up and I'll be downstairs with breakfast." He got up from the bed and ran down stairs.

I hulled myself out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

The warm water was refreshing against my skin, my strawberry shampoo smelling as sweet and edible as ever, brushing my teeth white and minty.

I wrapped myself in my towel and walked back to my room and applied some smooth lotion. Alice will definitely approve, I'm dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a cute red blouse, to top it all off I wore my favourite black converse sneakers.

I hate making him wait; I stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. Served on the table was a stack of mouth-watering pancakes and seated on a chair looking as beautiful as always. Edward.

I went around the already drawn out chair for me , plopped myself on his lap and began to eat. Every now and then would let out a moan to express the divine taste of my breakfast.

When I finished I stood up to put the dishes away, but I was beaten to it. "Stupid super speed." I muttered under my breath. Edward simply chuckled.

He scooped me up and off the ground and locked the door behind us. Today we rode in his Volvo, sadly once again neglecting my senior citizen of a truck. With one last glance at the house we were off and arrived in a matter of minutes. As soon as the car came to a complete stop he came around to open my door, although I've said more than once that I can open the door for myself he still insists on doing it.

...

As soon as I open the door I was engulfed in multiple hugs and cheerful greeting s .Everybody pulled back and I examined them, everybody had smiles (except Rosalie of course) but they never reached their eyes and I realized ... Someone was missing ... That's someone is Emmett.

I turned around to face Edward whom had a smile plastered on his face but it resembled everybody else's quite well. "Edward... Where is Emmett?" almost immediately after I spoke those words everybody's smiles faltered even Rosalie's frown. "Uh love Emmett isn't quite feeling well. "Edward lied

"Edward and am not a child and I can see straight through your lies so I am going to say this and I'm only going to say this once. Where is my brother of a bear Emmett?"

"He is upstairs in Carlisle's study."

I walked through the crowd of people and stomped my way upstairs. In a flash Edward was upstairs restricting me. "Love you don't understand Emmett is a bit out of control."

"He's always out of control this is Emmett we're talking about!" I exclaimed

"Love you don't seem to understand ... He slipped up and I lock up in Carlisle's study for protection." He repeated

I continued to struggle against him.

"Love I don't think you under-"

I cut him off " Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! I understand pretty well that he messed up and needs comfort and all you guys are is neglecting him in his time of need. Esme I thought that you loved all your children if so then why are you neglecting Emmett and leaving him in there he is one of you sons. He is still the same fun loving person he was before this incident but he's just hurt and none of you are helping him!"

Esme and Alice broke down to sobbing in their husbands chests

"Love I think that is quite enough." Edward said coldly

"No I am going to see my brother and you better move before I get out my lighter!"

"But love-"

"No Edward let the human get what she wants, let my pathetic husband end her life." Said Rosalie cutting Edward off.

He moved out of my way and I unlocked to study door to reveal a very lifeless Emmett. I closed the door behind me and slowly walked over to him. He had his head down and legs stretched out over the floor. My heart beat increased rapidly as I took slow steps towards him.

I was one step away from him when his head snapped up to reveal blood red eyes lingering with hunger. In one flash he sped to me and knocked me to the ground and leaned it towards my neck. In the next a fire is spreading across my neck. Hearing my blood curdling screams linger in the air.

_Is this me dying or being reborn?_


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

I heard several voices surrounding me calling out to me, all pleading for me to reawaken. The feeling was numb like being in between a world without love or pain. I'm trying to move my mouth but can't. Hello. Nothing. Holy hell! Still nothing. "Fucking shit!" I yelled

"Bella? Are you okay?" a velvety voice asked

"Carlisle why isn't she awake her heart stopped beating!?" the voice panicked

I huffed "Will you shut up don't get your fucking panties in a knot!"

I forced my eyes open. Every tweeting bird, every colour and creature of any size and magnitude.. I could see and hear.

Above me were six unknown faces. Three blondes, two penny tops and a dark brunette with cute dimples.

I stood up in a matter of seconds simply astounded by my speed. I took in my surroundings, we were in a small dull grey room but curiosity over took me and I reverted my eyes back to the strangers.

"Who are you people" I questioned

"Bella love do you not know who we are?" the lanky penny top (Edward) asked

"I am Izzy and no I have no idea who you people are." I said

"Bella love we are the Cullens." He replied

The Cullens I felt like I had heard that name before but where? It sent a sharp pain in my heart both the curly blondie and I doubled over in pain.

"What wrong with you? Did you feel that too?" I questioned

He just nodded as I suppressed the pain.

"O-okay well I think you Cullen people are great but I gotta go." I turned to leave but was held back by my arm.

My head turned to see Dimples ( Emmett) gripping my arm fiercely. I stretched my hand out and stroked his cheek softly heartbroken over the depressed face he wore, ignoring the blonde girl whom was hissing and growling at me fiercely. "Why the long face Dimples?" I asked gently

"Bells you really don't remember us do you." he said softly.

I shook my head and wore an apologetic mask on my face. Bells... bells where have heard that name before? An image of a hot russet skinned boy filled my head and I let my mind wonder drowning out all other sounds simply focusing on the russet boy whom made my heart ache.

'Bella. Bella."

I snapped out of it to notice penny top (Edward) calling my name in panic. Calm down Edward I heard the older blondie say. Huh his name is Edward... I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this one. I grinned mischievously.


End file.
